


Futuro o no?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Transformation, ill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Norman Osborn pensa di star per morire e va a trovare il compagno della M.I.T.: Tony Stark.





	Futuro o no?

Futuro o no?

  
  


Norman deglutì guardando le pareti bianche dell'edificio davanti a lui, i muri ellittici e gli angoli spigolosi. Inspirò ed espirò osservando il proprio riflesso nelle pareti a vetri. Si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il viso e raggiunse la porta, bussando. Il rumore delle onde che colpivano la scogliera a picco e della risacca risuonava tutt'intorno. Norman si passò le mani tra i capelli mori, le ciocche della parrucca gli arrivavano fino alle spalle. Suonò il campanello e fece sbattere la punta delle scarpe a vicenda. Uno scanner lo vagliò dalla testa ai piedi due volte, le porte scattarono automaticamente e tre armature all'ingresso si fecero avanti.

“ Non compriamo niente da agenti governativi” disse quella centrale.

“ L'orario di consulenza per gli Avengers è dalle nove alle sedici a giovedì alterni” spiegò quella sulla sinistra. “E qui si sta cercando di lavorare” concluse quella a destra. Norman si guardò la mano, osservò il simbolo impresso nel palmo e strinse i denti.

"Devo parlare con il signor Stark, le nostre compagnie sono socie da generazioni. Sarebbe un peccato sciogliere dei trattati commerciali così utili" sussurrò con voce rauca. Le tre armature si allontanarono dall'entrata. Ci fu il suono di passi e Tony, a petto nudo e strofinando le mani su una pezza, salì gli ultimi scalini. Guardò l'uomo, aggrottò la fronte e gettò la pezza sporca sul tavolo.

“ Norman?” chiese. Gli indicò il divano, muovendosi a piedi nudi per la stanza.

“ Non sai che per parlare di affari si prendono appuntamenti in ufficio?”. Osborn annuì e raggiunse il divano, si sedette, piegò la schiena in avanti chinando il capo e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Dovevo vederti" sussurrò con voce rauca. Tony allargò le braccia.

“ Già. È a quello che servono gli appuntamenti” fece notare. Si sedette sul tavolino a forma di otto, incrociò le braccia al petto sudato e abbassò il capo.

“ _ Ma _  ormai sei qui. Cosa posso fare per un ex super-cattivo al servizio del governo, nonché socio della mia industria dalla quale copia tutte le sue idee?”. Norman si portò una mano alla parrucca e se la tolse, facendola cadere sulle sue ginocchia.

"Saluto un amico di università" mormorò. Si mise una mano in tasca e gli lanciò un sacchettino di raso azzurro con dentro dei confetti. Lo guardò prenderlo al volo e si leccò le labbra, sentendo sapore di veleno.

"Sono diventato padre" biascicò. Corrugò la fronte e strinse gli occhi.

"Sono in ritardo di qualche anno per invitarti al battesimo" disse ironico. Tony sciolse il sacchetto e mise in bocca un confetto, si leccò le labbra.

“ Sono al caffè!” esclamò. Ne mangiò un altro, poggiò il sacchetto sul tavolo.

“ Ok. Non ricordo di aver fatto il college con te, ma se mi porti dei confetti al caffè sei ufficialmente il benvenuto” sancì. Si chinò su di lui, gli toccò la mano e arricciò il labbro.

“ E comunque, hai bisogno di cure mediche urgenti. Mutazione genetica, no? Stadio avanzato. Bisogna intervenire a livello biomolecolare”. Socchiuse gli occhi, si alzò.

“ In laboratorio. Ai battesimi si fanno i regali, vediamo che posso fare”. Norman si alzò in piedi e sentì una fitta al cuore, gli occhi gli divennero liquidi.

"Non sono venuto per farmi curare" bisbigliò. Avanzò di un paio di passi, rivoli di sudore gli colavano lungo il viso.

"Però se non ti ricordi quegli anni insieme, vuol dire che non eravamo così amici. Anche se più volte all'epoca mi hai coperto quando massacravo di pugni Hammer". Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e gli afferrò il polso.

“ Non ho una buona memoria. Non per gli esseri viventi, comunque”. Fischiò, le tre armature si avvicinarono e spinsero Norman fino al laboratorio. Lo fecero stendere su un lettino, Tony si sedette su una sedia con le ruote.

“ Hai bisogno di cure, puoi dirmi cosa volevi anche mentre lavoro” disse, duro. Attivò degli schermi olografici, li osservò ed iniziò a digitare velocemente.

“ Sì, so di avere problemi di memoria. Me lo dicono tutti. Il punto è che se il tuo cervello cancella più o meno quindici anni della tua vita, forse avrà i suoi motivi”. Norman si abbandonò sul lettino, ansimando e strinse gli occhi.

"Tra qualche anno sarò morto comunque, ho una malattia genetica. E non voglio essere un mostro per gli ultimi anni della mia vita" mormorò. Si voltò verso Tony e si slanciò i pantaloni.

"Volevo solo sapere se ti andava di fare un ... un ultimo giro con me" spiegò. Si tolse gli occhiali da sole e li lasciò cadere a terra, facendo vedere i suoi occhi arrossati. Tony sgranò gli occhi, gli schermi si spensero automaticamente e si alzò. Aggrottò la fronte, carezzò il volto dell'uomo e ne sfiorò le labbra.

_ Il giovane gli strinse le spalle, i capelli rossi aderivano al volto sudato, gli occhi arrossati erano socchiusi. “Un ultimo giro” supplicò, a tono basso. Tony ridacchiò, gli carezzò le natiche. “Perché l'ultimo?” domandò. Il giovane gli sorrise, le iridi erano liquide. “Nessun futuro, giusto?” mormorò. _

Tony deglutì, scese a carezzare il petto dell'uomo, ne sentì il battito accelerato sotto il palmo. “Nessun futuro, giusto?” mormorò. Sentì la gola secca, si morse il labbro.

“ Non ci credo”.

"Avverto il peso della morte da quando sono nato. Nella mia famiglia non c'è e mai ci sarà un futuro davvero. E questo ha avvelenato la mente di mio figlio" spiegò Norman con voce bassa e roca. Mise la mano su quella di Tony e chiuse gli occhi, avvertendola calda sotto le dita sudate. Tony gli strinse la mano con forza.

“ E tu in vista della morte sei venuto a cercare me per un ultimo giro?” chiese. Sfregò i denti tra loro, chiuse gli occhi con forza fino a sentire la testa dolere ed espirò riaprendoli.

“ Perché? Posso trovare una soluzione, e tu sai che posso, mi conosci. Perché chiedermi solo di venire a letto con te, soprattutto dopo che ti ho detto di non ricordare chi sei?” domandò.

"Ti conosco e so che non vai contro natura. Il mio cuore sta diventando sempre più grosso, è destinato a uccidermi" rispose Norman. Si mise seduto sul lettino e si sporse, sfiorando le labbra dello Stark con le proprie. Tony gli morse il labbro inferiore, sfilò la mano da quella di Norman. “Potrei trovare qualcos'altro. Non prendermi in giro, tu non vuoi nemmeno provare a chiedermelo”. Lo spinse steso, salendogli a cavalcioni.

“ Non ti importa se non mi ricordo?” domandò. Si morse il labbro, carezzando le spalle dell'altro.

< Anche se in realtà appena hai detto quella frase, mi sei venuto in mente subito. Altro che memoria selettiva > si disse. Norman sporse in avanti il bacino, gli afferrò le mani e se le mise sui fianchi.

"Il contrario, spero di essere dimenticato il primo possibile. Lo sappiamo tutti e due quale necrologio avrò, qualcosa di pericolosamente simile a una delle tue presentazioni ai premi". Tony fremette, espirò carezzandogli i fianchi.

“ Questo ti renderà decisamente felice” disse, ironico. Si chinò, baciandolo sulle labbra.

< Posso pensare ad una soluzione mentre lo accontento, così mi permetterà di lavorare senza rimpianti > decise.

"Sì, mi renderebbe felice morire come l'unico normale del gruppo. Norman il normale fino all'ultimo" rispose seducente Osborn. Gli accarezzò il viso con le mani, passandogli i pollici circolarmente intorno al pizzetto. Tony gli passò le mani sui fianchi, scese lungo le gambe massaggiando la pelle accaldata.

“ Ti renderà felice avere come elogio funebre qualcosa che sembra copiato da me” lo corresse. Gli prese in bocca le dita, le leccò socchiudendo gli occhi seducente.

< Deve essere una malformazione degli organi interni, se davvero si stanno allargando a dismisura vuol dire che fisicamente dovrebbe tendere ad una forma più grossa di questa > pensò. Si strusciò su di lui, passandogli le mani sui boxer.

< Se fosse una malattia non avrebbe il marchio sulla mano, è più probabilmente una mutazione o una maledizione. Posso occuparmi di entrambe le cose >. Norman gorgogliò ed iniziò a slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia che indossava. Tony gli sfilò la camicia, gli baciò il petto strofinandosi su di lui. Mugolò, gli leccò i capezzoli e sospirò.

“ Di solito mi faccio pregare più a lungo, se si tratta di uomini” sussurrò, seducente. Gli abbassò i boxer, si leccò le labbra.

< Proviene da qualcosa di interno, sul corpo non ci sono segni a parte il marchio. Dovrò partire da quello per analizzare la struttura e poi modificarla in modo da adattare l'organismo alla mutazione > pensò. Norman accarezzò il petto di Tony, passandogli le dita tra gli addominali, lasciandogli una scia umida di sudore. Tony sfiorò il proprio orologio attivando la scansione olografica, gli succhiò un capezzolo sfregandosi su di lui.

“ Scansione olografica completata. Rilevate modifiche a livello submolecolare. Consigliato abbattimento del soggetto” disse JARVIS, all'auricolare. Tony risalì, morse il labbro di Norman. “Quindi hai una modifica a livello submolecolare. La tua non è una malattia, è una mutazione incontrollata. Posso stabilizzarla, a prescindere da cosa diventerai” mormorò. Sfilò i boxer di Norman, si slacciò i pantaloni e si leccò le labbra.

"Non voglio diventare niente. Sono già stato solo abbastanza" mormorò Norman. Abbassò i pantaloni a Tony e gli infilò le mani nei boxer, accarezzandogli il membro.

Tony gemette, lo baciò e gli diede un morsetto sulla lingua. “Se resti in vita, sarò io a darti un futuro” promise, roco.

 


End file.
